Help! How Do We Go Home?
by FireLordKoh
Summary: Apparently someone in the spirit world thought messing with the Avatar would be funny...and they were right! BOOK 1-3/POST WAR AU.
1. Help! How Do We Go Home?: Chapter 1

_A/N: Greetings wonderful readers. I know some of you have been waiting for my next update of LTGB but don't worry, the story is not abandoned and I do have a chapter completed but Its not to the standard I think the story deserves. While I'm working on that I thought I'd give you guys something else and this plot bunny wouldn't leave my head after I read some Code Geass and Young Justice fics. Dont quite know if this will be a one shot or longer but lets see together shall we. Please enjoy..._

Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine but the plot is, thank you very much.

The winds were howling, undeniably sending a chill into his bones. A thought crossed his mind about how fickle this weather was, it was just perfect moments ago and now he feels like he is about to die of frostbite. The weather took another turn for the worst and this time his mind was sending danger signals. How can it be so extreme in the Fire nation? This feels like he is in the North pole.

He pads around for his blanket with his eyes closed, not quite ready to open his eyes and lose the little bit of sleep he has left when he feels a surface that's not his luxurious bed in the guest chambers of the Caldera palace.

He then calls out to the person who sleeps beside him every night, hoping she knows what's going on and if she could share the blanket she is obviously hogging but he receives no response.

He tries again and this time gently swings his arm around so he can find her body, she's not really a deep sleeper so its odd she didn't answer his call.

When he also doesn't find her body or presence of said blanket. He gets a bit worried but soon sooths his caution with the assumption that she got an early start as she did during the war.

With a huff he decides to sit up and slowly open his eyes so the sun light doesn't assault his eyes.

When he does open his eyes he is confronted with the biggest shock in his life. Any other day, and a view of endless plains of snow would be beautiful but at the moment its confusing and terrifying.

"This is not the palace. How did I get here?"

By process of inspection and elimination, he comes to the conclusion that he is either in the North Pole, South Pole, spirit world or the most vivid dream ever.

"Hello! Hello~~~"

His attention is suddenly redirected to the two kids behind him. The kids are on a boat and seem to be arguing over something. Were they always there? How come I didnt notice them before?

They are quite a distance away but he can see that its a boy and a girl, probably about 10 years his juniors and are dressed in a pair of warm looking parkas. They don't seem to notice his as the brother is currently blabbering about, animated and loud.

He chuckles a bit because it reminds him of Katara and Sokka when he first met them during the war ten years ago. In fact it reminds him of Katara and Sokka just last night when they were arguing and Sokka was animated and loud like the young man over th-

Wait! That is Sokka! and Katara! But how did they get to the South Pole and why are they so young? He looks at his hands and his clothes and notices he is still the same 22 year old he was yesterday.

Then how are they young and wh-

"What the fruit cake is going on here?"

_A/N: Okay so turns out this will be longer. And I'm laughing at all the potential funny scenes this plot comes with. At this point it's kind of obvious who our mystery man is, no? Feel free to review and right your guesses._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Greetings wonderful readers. So both stories have been updated and I hope you enjoy both as much as I enjoyed writing them. Please enjoy..._

Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine but the plot is, thank you very much.

It all played out in front of him like a movie. He had discreetly followed the kids on the boat to wherever it seems they were headed. It was definitely Katara and Sokka at a younger age, probably before they met him. It seems they were on a fishing trip likely trying to get food for the village. It made him sad to see how they had to grow up at a young age.

He never told Katara that when he asked her to go penguin sledding, it wasn't because he was a stupid twelve year old but because he saw how worried she was and wanted to relieve her of it. He had had a feeling that she was usually worried and it wasnt good for her at such a young age. Also it was because he thought she was really pretty but thats probably obvious.

He followed the kids to a bunch of large ice bergs. It didnt seem like they were fishing anymore. They were arguing about fish hooks and bending again.

It wasnt until when they drifted into a large circular ice berg and Katara accidentally cracked it with her bending that realization of what this was.

This was when he met them. They had told him the story enough times for him to recognise and that stupid Ember Island Players version also helped.

The ice berg opened and a short bald headed kid sprung out.

"That's me? Was I that really that short? and jumping monkeys, look at my ears!" He said to no one in particular while sub conciously touching his ears.

He followed them and watched everything from Appa's introduction to the Fire Nation beacon trip and subsequent banishment.

When young Zuko arrived and made a fool of himself, he had watched from a safe distance, careful not to be mistaken for the aged Avatar they were looking for. He still hadnt figured out how he got here, where and what exactly "here" was and whether or not people could see him or not. There were other questions as well, He could still bend so it wasn't the spirit world and it felt realer than any dream he had ever had before so that could be ruled out. If this was real and he had some how travelled backwards then were the others here as well? Where is his Appa and who is responsible for this?

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed Iroh constantly looking in his direction.

Did this mean he was visible? Well Iroh did travel to the spirit world so maybe thats why he could see him.

He watched the Fire Nation soldiers take them in and lead them into the ship.

He had to find answers so he went to the old Fire Nation ship and meditated on the top deck, hoping someone knew the answers to his questions.

It wasnt long till a spirit formed and sat in front of him.

"Hello Aang. Long time no see, " The tall and aged figure of his predecessor, Avatar Roku sat in front of him. It had been a long time since Aang last requested his advice and spiritual presence.

"I trust you have been...uh...well" He looked around as he spoke again.

"Oh great, never been better. Just chilling, thank you." Came the sarcastic reply from the current Avatar. Honestly, what part of this situation seem natural? It's not like he regularly wandered in the South Pole in his sleeping robes.

"Yeah...uhm...quick question, Where in Koh's lair am I?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. It's seems you are on an old Fire Nation ship in the South Pole but I can sense an unusual energy around." The old man provided while stroking his beard.

"Yes. What I meant was how and why am I here? Last night I was in the Fire Nation, sleeping in my bed and somehow I woke up in what looks like the South Pole. This is clearly not the Spirit World but how could it be real either. I just watched Katara and Sokka break me out of the ice berg I was frozen in ten years ago."

"I see. Things are awfully complicated. I wish I knew exactly what is happening but I can feel a mischievous spirit at play here." He said as he continued to take in their surroundings.

"Okay so how do I reverse this and go back to my own timeline?" He asked, getting a bit annoyed.

I don't actually know but- wait. Did you say you saw yourself? " Roku asked. His facial expression had taken a restless turn and he looked very worried.

"Yes, along with Sokka and Katara. Why? What's wrong Roku?" Aang asked, getting a little worried. He had never seen Roku like this. The old spirit looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Roku...?"

"Roku...?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much you or I can do Aang." He said the words in a manner so calm it almost looked lifeless as he stared blankly at the frozen tundra behind the young man.

"Roku, What do you mea-" He tried to ask but was cut off.

"You'll have to just stick it out my young friend." He said.

"Yeah but did you kn-" He tried again but it seemed the aged was now in a trance, like he was reciting a pre recorded message.

"The road ahead will be tough and it will test your very soul, young Avatar. Try to survive." He said as he began to fade.

"Well that was weird."

Just then the ground began to shake.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Greetings wonderful readers. Yay! an update. You should also check out my other fic if you haven't yet. Rarely do I ever update one without the other and I hope you enjoy both as much as I enjoyed writing them. Please enjoy..._

_0o0_

Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine but the plot is, thank you very much.

_0o0_

To say he was terrified as the trembling ice beneath him began to crack would be an understatement.

What in Koh's name was going on?

His answer came in the form of a large, monstrous serpent creature bursting out the icy ground a few yards away from him. He stared in both awe and terror as it roared and thrashed around in the ice before its slit greenish eyes settled on him.

He froze on the spot in utter fear. Why did these kinds of things always happen to him? Why not Sokka? He was about to run when a huge voice called him out. "**Avatar Aang!**"

"M-m-me? N-no y-you have me confused with someone else. Who is this Avatar Aang you speak off?" He said with a half sheepish, half terrified expression on his face. What? It was worth a try, wasn't it?

"..."

The monster became quiet and all that could be heard was its heavy breathing as its eyes watched him.

He felt awkward and a new fear entered him. Was it about to devour him for his attempted trick? His mind raced, thinking about what he could do to survive any attacks from the mysterious creature but then it crept closer and all thoughts of a plan went out the window. So close that the snout of its nose was nearly touching him. So close he could feel its breath on him. He could see his pale, terrified reflection in its large eyes. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"**OKAY**" It simply said while rising back to its original position.

"I'm sorry what now?" He asked. Conditions now etched on his face. Did it really work? His heart, if possible, beat even fast in anticipation.

"**I SAID OKAY. YOU ARE NOT THE ONE I SEEK. YOU MAY LEAVE YOUNG MAN.**" It replied as it slithered back into the hole it burst from.

What a relieve. His quick thinking outwitted a potentially large problem. HA! They didn't call him Avatar Aang for nothing.

'Dumb creature. Is that what Roku was so afraid of? Haha the old man looked like he was about to soil himself. Do spirits do that? Are there bathrooms in the spirit world? I'll have to ask next time I go there.'

Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't see the creature quietly slither out of the crack behind him. A sinister look on its face as it prepared itself for its next move.

'Dumb human' It thought.

As Aang shook his head to clear the lewd thoughts his mind had now turned to-How did he get to Kyoshi doing _that_ from spirit bathrooms?- He turned to leave the area when the large greenish blue, terrifying, scaly creature met his eyes...that were now as big as saucers...and he was pretty sure his heart stopped. ..and he was pretty sure he pee'd his pants.

The serpent roared in his face and he could see every .tooth in its mouth. Its hot breath and drool smothering him. This time he did pass out.

The last thing he heard was its...uh...joyful laugh as everything blacked out.

_0o0_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Greetings wonderful readers. So the story has been updated and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please enjoy..._

_0o0_

Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine but the plot is, thank you very much.

_0o0_

The darkness was frightfully overwhelming. He really needed to invest in some better torches. ..and maybe a better bed. Seriously, why was it so stiff?

He tried to change position and sleep on his side but his body wouldn't move. Suddenly panic gripped him, he tried again but he felt like he was strapped down to something and couldn't move a limb.

As he kept trying he could hear a rhythmic tapping noise like a step or something and it was getting louder...or was it nearer?

He thrashed harder, trying with all his might to break free of whatever was holding him against his will but the bed he was on suddenly disappeared and he found himself falling, plummeting to unknown darker depths. He tried to scream but nothing came out.

What the heck was happening to him?

As he fell with his back to...er ground, something caught his eye. It looked like a light. Two of them, and they were quickly coming closer to him. He instinctively reached out toward the lights, thinking they might be his saviors.

That thought was quickly erased from his mind when they drew closer and he could finally see what they really were. Fear struck him as he realized the pair of lights were actually eyes.

Serpent eyes, gleaming with predatory glee.

He tried to airbend away but nothing happened so he just shut his eyes and braced for impact.

The last thing he heard was the creature's roar before darkness claimed him again.

-0o0-

"...up"

Hmn? What was that?

"...ake up"

It sounded like someone was calling out to him but that couldn't be. He was just swallowed by a serpent. He could still hear the little voice call out to him, it sounded heavenly.

"**WAKE UP!**"

Okay maybe not that heavenly. He was just about to slowly open his eyes, bracing himself for any light that would assault his irises when

SMACK!

He felt a hand slap him across the face. His eyes immediately shot open and he sat up with a yelp of pain as his right cheek stung.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled as he rubbed the stinging area. He was met with a pair of bright, wide amber eyes, staring at him in surprise from the side of his futon.

"Oh, you're awake. Great!" The owner of the voice said after the brief silence.

His face turned into a picture of confusion as he looked...really looked at the person kneeling beside him.

"..."

His only reply was a pair of innocent eyes looking at him.

"..."

He looked around the igloo once more, trying to find an explanation of what he was seeing.

. . ?

For right there, alone in the bare igloo with him, Right there kneeling beside him, Right there STARING RIGHT INTO HIS EYES WAS

a...little girl?

"..."

He looked around once more before his eyes landed on her again, a picture of innocence and wonder.

The creepy-cuteness factor was upped ten fold when she smiled and tilted her head to the side like she was silently trying to understand the situation but couldn't.

Where was he and how did he get here? We're they alone? It couldn't be, she looked too young to be. She looked like she was 6 or 7 years old but in those innocent little eyes was an mysterious glint that told him to be careful.

"Uhm h-hello little girl" He finally said with a nervous smile like she would jump up and attack him at any moment.

Her eyes lit up she let out an excited 'Hello' before she giggled.

"Uhm...What's your name"

"Nima" she replied.

"Uhm Hello, Nima. I'm Aang. Do you know where we are?"

She nodded. She looked excited and eager...maybe a little too eager. He couldn't help but feel he was missing something.

"Nima, Are there other people around here I can talk to? Where are your parents?" Maybe he should be talking to someone else.

She nodded again. He let out a sigh of relief. He would speak to these people and get the information he needed to get out here and if lucky, answers to his questions about all the weird stuff that had been happening to him.

"Okay, Can you please call them to come in here so I can talk to them?"

Again, she nodded but didn't move from her position beside him. Her innocent smile still plastered on her little face.

"Uhm Nima?"

"Yes?" Well this was awkward.

"Could you please get the grown-up you live with? You know, your mommy or daddy"

The little girl's face immediately dropped. He must've said something sad. Was it the parents thing? Where were her parents anyway? Surely someone else must have dragged him here and taken care of him.

"Nima, Where's your mommy?" He asked. When she avoided his concerned eyes, he knew

"Where's your daddy?" He asked. She still avoided he's eyes and kept silent. When she gave no indication that she was about to answer him or get help, he made a move to get up. The pain that shot through him was almost debilitating but he gritted his teeth and managed to eventually stand.

When he finally stood though, a sudden bout of dizziness overcame him and nearly sent him crashing back down again but to the sheer protests of his muscles, he managed to catch himself.

He managed to slowly walk to the mouth of the igloo, looking forward to seeing the beautiful outside world and talk to the people.

The view that greeted him though was anything but beautiful.

"..."

Breathtaking? Yes. Astonishing? Yes. Terrifying? Yes. Beautiful? No.

Because in that moment, He discovered that the little igloo he found himself sharing with little Nima was deep in the mountains, 5 feet away from a bottomless gorge running through the icy mountain in the form a crack. Looking across the icy gorge, all he could see was an icicle ridden rock face and looking behind him, he was horrified to discover the igloo was sitting on top of a small platform of ice and rock, protruding from the same kind of rock face.

How the hell did he get here!? He looked to see the two walls, run parallel to one another for 2 more stories.

Never mind him. Nima! How did she get all the way up here!? With who!?

He felt another bout of dizziness so he backed away from the revelation and retreated back to the shelter. When he made it through the threshold , he found little Nima waiting for him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Daddy" She said. It took him a while before he realized that she wasn't just saying the word but rather calling out to him.

"W-wait what!? N-no, I'm n-not yo-" He tried to say.

"You've finally come for me. I missed you, Daddy." She said with a teary smile but before he could protest any further, she collapsed right where she was.

"Nima? Nima!?" Another bout of dizziness overcame him and this time he didn't have the strength to stand through it. He collapsed in the little shelter and let the darkness swallow him.

Aang wasn't sure what was happening anymore but he wanted it to stop. He had no idea where he was, how he'd gotten there, how he'd get home or in fact why he was there but he had had enough. Now in darkness again, stuck between conscious and unconscious, Roku's words came back to him.

_0o0_

_A/N: There you have it. Hope this is turning into a good read for you._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Woah look! A rare early update!_

_0o0_

Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine but the plot is, thank you very much.

_0o0_

When he woke up, his limbs were so heavy that he considered not getting up at all.

'I'm really getting tired of this' He thought. He just wanted to go home now. All this seemed pointless and he wondered if he was being punished by something one of his past lives had done. He made a resolution to interrogate them.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was thankful to be in familiar surroundings, granted the little igloo was not home but it wasn't an entirety new place like he half expected to awake in. He looked around, looking for the little girl named who called him 'daddy' earlier only to find that she was right next to him.

'She must've woke up while I was unconscious and come closer.' It made sense. They were deep in an icy tundra and temperatures dropped to extreme levels around here.

He found the strength to stand up thanks to his new found motivation to help this little girl and to kick some predecessor butt in anger. Walking out of the igloo, he was confronted with the same old gorge and walls of the mountain and a part of him wondered why he took it all in so easily now. He managed to yawn, stretch and try bending again but nothing happened so he turned to go back into the little shelter.

That's when it caught his eye, a few feet away from the igloo, partly buried in snow. He couldn't believe it as he broke in to a little sprint to get to it. Had it always been there?

He threw himself to the snowy ground as he pulled his staff from it in delight.

His staff! His beautiful brown flying staff that was...snapped in half.

His heart sank as he lowered his head in disappointment. 'What rotten luck I have suddenly found myself in.'

At this point, he was pretty sure the spirits were punishing him. He was going to be stuck here forever! His stomach seemed to protest that notion as it growled in hunger. He wondered if there was anything to eat, surely Nima knew where to get food. How else would she have survived however long she had been here? He made a mental note to ask how long she had been here.

When he got there Nima wasn't in the igloo. In fact, Nima wasn't anywhere to be found. Needless to say, he was worried. Where could she have gone? There's no where else to go. What if she fell in the gorge while his attention was on the broken staff.

He backed out of the shelter only to back into something and when he turned around to see what it was, he found Nima standing there, looking at him with two fishes in her little hands.

"Uhm hello, Nima." He didn't know why but the girl made him nervous. She was so young but acted like an adult at times. Now that he had seen where he was, he was pretty sure she was the one who took care of him while he was unconscious, she was the one who slapped him...That slap didn't feel like a normal little girl's slap and here she was with food. How in Tui's name did she do that?

And here right now, as she greeted him back with a smile and he continued looking at her, her eyes had that gleam again, that gleam that told him she's more than what she led on. He had to get to the bottom of this.

When he was done starting the fire for them, he let her eat all the cooked fish. She was protestant at first, ridden with remorse for not knowing his beliefs and didn't want to eat if he didn't but he insisted he was okay. All alone in the mountains, surviving for who knows how long. She needed that food.

This was no way for a little girl to live. He had to get them out of here.

He waited till she was done with her breakfast before asking. "Nima, how long have you been out here?"

Nima turned to look at him and there it was again! That glint in here sharp amber eyes but just as it came it was gone. She looked back at the fire before he heard her little voice answering his question. "A very long time."

"Where are we exactly?" He continued. If he knew where they were, he could get them out. His hopes were dashed when she told him she didn't know.

"How did I get here and how did you get those fishes for breakfast earlier?" He had so many questions.

"You, daddy. You showed me."

"O...k, How did you get here?"

"Daddy left me here and now you're back."

"Who's your mommy and where is she ?"

"Mommy is mommy and Daddy is daddy." He sighed in frustration. She had seemingly reverted to her innocent little girl ways and in all honesty, it freaked him out how she just did that.

'Well this isn't going anywhere' He thought.

_0o0_

He waited till she took her afternoon nap to go outside and explore the surrounding area, looking for any cracks or clues to an escape. As he went deeper into the mountains, having to squeeze in between tiny passage ways and rocks, he felt the air getting warmer. The occasional sheets of ice would fall with a thud from above and he could hear rushing water. He looked back the way he came and cringed. The trek back to the shelter was going to be a pain. He had been on a down slope ever since he'd been on this path.

He looked forward. The path seemed to go on forever so he decided to turn back.

When he finally reached the shelter, Nima was still sleeping so he decided that it was the perfect time to confront some spirits. He sat down in his meditating position and began his journey to the spirit world.

When he opened his eyes he was sitting in the mystical swamp in the spirit world and his first victim was conveniently sitting in front of him.

"Roku.."

"Ah Aang, good. You're here."

"Of course I am. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere and I need answers."

"Yes, I have seen your troubles."

"You have!? and you didn't think about, I don't know...uhm helping me!?"

"You're here now are you not? Besides, the challenges you have faced so far are essential to your test."

"Test? Test!? I've been nabbed from my own home and timeline, eaten by a serpent, stuck in the middle of nowhere and now have a weird little girl calling me her father and this is all just some stupid test!?"

"Calm down, young avatar."

"Aang, that girl is important. Keep her safe and most importantly keep her alive." He said as he started fading away again.

"Oh no you don't! Roku? Roku!? How am I supposed to keep her safe when my bending is gone?"

"Remember your teachings."

"Remember my teachings? Why does he always do that?" He looked at the now vacant spot in front of him and sighed in frustration. He couldn't understand why this was happening and Roku was being no help.

He got up and prepared to leave when a blinking light in the distance caught his eye.

_0o0_


End file.
